Game Chat
Global Chat Creativerse provides an in-game chat for players logged into the same world (map) they are playing on. Some of the commands are explained here to assist with chat interaction. All chat commands are as follows: *// */ban */help */hud */ignore */ignoreall */invalid */kick */kill */log */logconfig */mute */party */permissions */placeeffect */pref */promote */publish_world */pulleffect */request */resetprefs */setspawn */shutdown */sim */stuck */temperature */toxicity */tutorial */unban */unignore */who */chunkdebug shown in /help menu The following is a description of some commands: /help This command will show a list of currently available above commands. However, it should be noted that many people have complained that this list is not always comprehensive. // This command will show your exact coordinates within the game world using (x, y, z) coordinates. *X is east and west, Z is north and south (point of origin or zero is the center of the world/map). Y is altitude (starting at the bottom of the world). *If x is positive, it means you are east of the center point, or origin. If x is negative, it means you are west. *Y displays your hight, This axis is positive only, with 80 about sea level and at 0 you are standing on the End of the World blocks, while 255 is the upper limit of any world. *Lastly, a positive Z value means you are north of the origin point and a negative Z value means you are south of the origin point. Currently, I am not sure how origin is determined. /stuck This command is particularly useful, as it will un-stick you from level geometry. /hud This will turn your Heads Up Display on or off. NOTE: This can be utilized to help take nicer screenshots, or merely enjoy vistas. /sim Displays information about the region/claim you are on such as if it is owned by you or another player or unowned. /tutorial on Turns tutorials on. /tutorial off Turns tutorials off. /tutorial reset This will cause all tutorials to reset, meaning that tutorial prompts you’ve previously received will be given again. /pulleffect 0/1 Turns on (1) or off (0) the visual effect that occurs when you pull a block. /placeeffect 0/1 Turns on (1) or off (0) the visual effect that occurs when you place a block. /kill Despite its name, this does not actually let you magically kill foes. Instead, it causes your character to perish. /toxicity This command shows the toxicity for the block you are currently standing on, not one you are pointing at. /resetprefs This will reset your preferences. /permissions Shows your personal permissions, such as the above builder, visitor, etc. /promote (visitor/builder/mod) This command requires that you have admin access or higher. Usage: /promote name visitor/builder/mod/admin/owner. This is also used to demote a player to a lower level. /request This will send a request to local admins that you wish to have builder access as opposed to visitor access. /ban Requires that you have admin access or higher. Brings up a list of players and allows you to ban them from your world. They can not rejoin your world until they have been unbanned. /unban Requires that you have admin access or higher. Brings up a list of banned players that you can now unban. /mute (minutes) Requires that you have admin access or higher. Once you input this command, it will bring up a list of players, which allows you to disable a player’s messages by pressing the mute button. However it is unclear if this is functioning as the only option to exit the menu is to click on cancel or escape the menu. /setspawn Allows you to set the position at which all new players coming into the world will arrive. All players will spawn into a new world facing north. This is important when setting up welcome stations at spawn points. /who Lists all the players that are present within your current game world. /w (playername) (message) Sends a whisper to a specified player. This message will not be visible in the general chat. /r (message) Allows you to reply to the most recent whisper you’ve received. This can also be accomplished by pressing the backspace at any time. /party invite (playername) Allows you to invite a player to your party. /party accept This allows a player to accept an invitation to join a party chat. /party decline For when you want to politely decline another player’s party invite. /party leave Allows you to leave a party chat and return to global chat, blocking view of any party chat. If you are in a party and would like ot chat in global chat, /g will provide you with the global chat prompt global: and you can then type into global chat. You will still see the party chat of the party you are currently a member. /party kick (playername) Allows you to kick a player out of your party. This can only be performed by the player that created the party. Party Chat Once you have accepted an invititation to a party chat you will need to enter the party by typing /p message which will provide the player with a party chat prompt party:. You can also trigger party chat with the command /p spacebar and the party chat prompt willl appear. While in a party chat you can continue to type into global chat by using /g or spacebar to bring up the global chat prompt. You have not left the party, just changed between the two chat environments. If the global chat prompt is showing, you will need to type /p or message to send your message back into the party chat. Example below: 'global: '''This is a global chat 'party: '''This is party chat Colors may be assigned to the prompts to help you visually keep track of which chat environment you are typing into. Using the /party leave command willl remove you from party chat and you will no longer see any party chat messages, only global chat will be viewable.